Wolf Love
by emilylove17
Summary: Sarah Blackwater, has been a vampire for hundreds (thousands? ;)) of years and her immortal life is changed when she meets Matt, a recently changed werewolf. The only problem? Sarah's father is the king of vampires and will kill her if he finds out about them. Read for the huge plot twists and heartfelt moments as Sarah and Matt try to figure out their feelings and the fallout


His yellow eyes stared at me as I glanced out my window. I instantly found him in the darkness of the woods. I looked over my shoulder; the others were out hunting or in the house somewhere, entertaining themselves. I looked back at the pair of yellow eyes and smiled. I turned and ran down the stairs and out of the house and went to the middle of the small backyard.

He came out of the shadows and walked up to me. I crouched down to scratch his chest and put my hand into his warm fur. I felt his fur slowly disappear and I was touching human flesh. I looked at him and smiled and he stood and we embraced. I touched his lips softly with mine and he grabbed the back of my neck, holding me to him, and our kiss deepened.

A howl tore through the dark night. We broke the kiss, we stood with our foreheads touching, breathing heavily.

"I have to go," He whispered, regrettably. His voice sent shivers down my spine.

"I know," I said, my voice sad.

"Unless you want them to find out," He said, raising one of his eyebrows.

I backed away. "You know what the consequences would be!" I hissed

He pulled me back and he smiled a little. "I was kidding; I know what he would do to me,"

"And your pack," I whispered.

"Let's not think about them," He said.

I smiled and let him go, he grabbed my arm and then he was gone.

(I hope you guys like it! This is the first time I've let anyone besides my family and my amazingly supportive boyfriend, who actually convinced me to do this, read my stories.)

I whipped my head around and saw her.

"What are _you _doing here?!" She hissed, disgusted. She had him pinned to one of the huge trees that surrounded the edge of the forest. She was holding him to the tree by his throat.

"Does it matter to you, you—" He started.

"I asked you a question, I want an answer! Why are you here and touching her!?" She said and her grip tightened.

"I—"

"Stop!" I yelled.

She looked back at me, her face angry and confused.

"What is he doing here?" She demanded.

I looked at him, and I took a deep breath. "He's here to see me, let him go."

"Do you mean?"

"No, of course not, it just something about a treaty or something, you thought I liked him? Of course not! That's disgusting!" I said and looked at him. His eyes were hard, but I knew that he wasn't hurt from what I said, to keep him safe.

Her eyes grew darker. "We saw you guys kissing, what is _he_ going to think?"

My tough appearance disappeared and I looked at him with sad and worried eyes. He could die, because of me.

"No, please don't tell him! I'm sorry, it j-just happened!" I said and my eyes tried to water.

"Please," He said, trying to squirm slightly out from her grip.

Her grip tightened, I had never seen her act like this.

"Please! Let him go!" I begged.

She released him and he fell to the ground, gasping for air. I took a step forward and he jumped up and paused for a second before he ran to me. I wrapped my arms around his neck, burying my face into it, too. He buried his face into my hair and held my neck with one while the other was on the small of my back. I was gripping on to him for dear life, afraid that they were going to take him away from me. He was holding me the same way.

Then he was ripped from me. I watched in horror as I saw _him_ pull him back and stab him with a knife, from the front, right into the middle of his chest.

His face was contorted in pain and I screamed at the site of his blood. I watched him fall lifelessly to the ground. I ran to him and ran my hand across his jaw. I put my head into my hands and tried to cry. I reached forward and pulled the knife out of his chest. It was coated in his blood and I dropped it on the grass beside him; I was fumbling, trying to figure out what I should do.

"We warned you about them," _He_ said.

I looked up and pounced on him roaring in rage and grief, me the tiny grasshopper, taking on him the praying mantis, in a fight to the death.


End file.
